1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air handler support system and more particularly pertains to suspending air handler components of an air condition in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air handler support systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, air handler support systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of suspending air handlers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,782 issued Mar. 14, 1995 to Ley discloses an Integral Suspension System and U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,302 issued Oct. 31, 2006 to Dubensky et al. discloses a Vibrationally Isolated Support Construction for an Air Handling Unit.
While the aforementioned devices fulfill their particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe an air handler support system that allows suspending air handler components of an air condition in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the air handler support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending air handler components of an air condition in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved air handler support system which can be used for suspending air handler components of an air condition in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.